The Daughter Of Kronos
by Percy Kane 298
Summary: when a nice walk in Manhattan,New York turns into an amazing turn of events Nico and his new friends have to embark on a quest that may prevent the return of Kronos
1. I thought this was the end

The Daughter of Kronos

**Hi this is my first fanfic so if there are any mistakes in my spelling please let me know comments and critiscm are open. This story is after the events of the serpents shadow and the last olympian if you are interested in adding new characters to my storyline please let me know their gender,age,and father/mother of gods enjoy...**

**N**

**I**

**C**

**O**

**I thought this was the end**

Seriously i thought after beating Kronos we would get a nice eternity when he rots in tartarus but as people always say i always suck at predicting the future. Ill tell you how this mess even started...

It was early in the morning me,Percy,Annabeth,and Grover were strolling down the roads of manhathan when suddenly a cold feeling crept up behind me i turned around and saw nothing Annabeth asked "something wrong nico or is it that you just saw a pretty girl" everybody laughed at that comment i scowled and they stoped laughing. Then i saw the prettiest girl i ever saw who was wounded running away and she knocked Annabeth to the ground and she didn't even said sorry and ran was some kind of aura in her that i liked besides her looks and her body. Annabeth shouted to her and she looked back at us and i saw a look of fear then she said some wierd words but then a blue circle surrounded us, i grabed my sword,Percy got Riptide Annabeth got her dagger and Grover got his wooden club from the council of cloven elders.

Then out of nowhere an army of red people came running towards us i thought they where just some homeless dudes thanks to my dyslexia but as they came closer i clearly saw that they where not homeless dudes they had wings and some had more than 3 arms and legs which was wierd, i first thought they where some zombies but then when i tried to control them i just couldn't then i tried stepping out of the protective blue circle but then i was forced back not too far just a hard push then i realized when they touched or croosed the circle they turn into piles of sand

When all of those **Things** are all but piles of sand the circle went away we were all shocked until the girl said "thank you very much" she did a formal bow which i thought was kind of then talked and said we should tell her who we are and tell her who she really was she did the usuall response which was confusion, but she also did something unexpected she said "wait till the house of life finds out" Annabeth then said "the house of life ? who are they". The girl then turned to us and said "my name is Sadie Kane Host of Isis and you shall..." she never completed her sentance because she slumped into the pavement i barley caught her and she snored in my arms.

I thought about bringing her to camp half-blood but then an iris message apeared and it said "guys theres a big problem at camp get your butts over here this instant and then it dissapered.


	2. Angry Brothers,Prophecy's and Demigods

**Enjoy my second chapter of my first fanfic don't forget to review or pm me Andrew3114 I will try to make the next chapter more romantic**

**N**

**I**

**C**

**O**

**Don't take away a sleeping girl if the angry brother follows you**

**A**fter the Iris message disappeared Percy said "well that was interesting", Annabeth's face was grim she said " we shouldn't bring her to camp" "why" I whined in my mind I was thinking of how cute she was and I wanted to really bring her back to camp when suddenly it started to rain.

I cursed in greek I always hated getting wet either its from the rain or from percy. "call mrs o'leary" I said grover was acting weird " I sense another demigod near us" "we don't have to grover!" percy shouted over the wind we decided to take the subway when clarrise arrived on the chariot that Michael yew gave to her before the battle of Manhattan. "where is he?" she shouted "clarrise!,what are you doing here your scaring the mortals" "im looking for another demigod Nicky" I scowled I hated clarrise for calling me that but having grudges is a fatal flaw for me so I just gave her a death glare. She didn't even get fazed by it we then decided to go to Percy's apartment. when we arrived paul was eating his breakfast and sally was cleaning the dishes when we came through the door all soaked and wet.

"Oh dear" she said dropping her dish and staring at the unconscious girl whose name was Sadie we set her down on the sofa and we dried ourselves up and waited till it stoped raining we then borrowed pauls prius to drive to long island south. On the way clarrise was either drunk or just having fun when she threw a Molotov cocktail at us percy turned the wheel and almost fliped over but luckily the car stoped but the fire didnt we heard the firefighters came and drove away as fast as possible when we arrived at Camp Half-Blood it was sunny I just guess Zeus was just playing with us. I carried Sadie until the magical borders pushed us back and I said "Sadie kane you have my permission to enter" and just in case her family comes looking I also gave permission for her whole family to go to camp half-blood.

We then went to the big house where chiron was sitting listening to music. He happily welcomed us until he saw Sadie then his face turned into weariness like he just remembered the bad times a millennia ago. We then put Sadie on the medical bed and chatted with chiron.

Annabeth asked "chiron who and what is that ?" pointing at Sadie. Chiron said " she's a magician" "what pull a bunny out of the hat ,abra ka dabra, Shazam!" grover said "not those magicians she is an Egyptian magician" Annabeth looked like she was trying to put all of the pieces together and finally said "Isis is an Egyptian god isn't she?" "yes she is Annabeth" chiron calmly said we sat there wondering what to do with her when all of a sudden there was a loud yell with the words "WHERE IN HORUS'S NAME IS SADIE KANE!

We ran outside and saw a 15 foot tall golden man with a bird for his head and inside there was a 16 year old African-american boy and he did not looked happy Percy said "how did he got through the magical border" I then asked the bird-headed man "WHO ARE YOU?" "I AM CARTER KANE PHAROH OF THE HOUSE OF LIFE ,SLAYER OF APOPHIS, HOST OF HORUS, KING OF THE GODS AND WHO ARE YOU" I then realized that I let him in because he is sadie's brother we were preparing for battle when chiron came out saying " Long time no see horus but now please stand down because we have your sister she is being taken care of and she is fine thanks to our demigods now please stand down" the golden bird man shrunk into the 16 year old boy I was glad of it because I didn't want to fight him.

He said "now show me my sister before I cut off your head"

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

**I See the Future**

After protecting those kids in Manhattan I was so tired of my magic that I dreamt of weird dreams I was in the duat on the Egyptian queen which was odd since it was destroyed but instead of Bloodstained blade who manned the ship it was bast our cat and teacher of napping (don't ask)she then noticed me and said "Sadie you must wake up and talk to your brother and your new **Friends **you must discover the prophecy soon" she said friends like it was the worst thing she could come up with and she said wake up Sadie wake up

Then I woke up to a cold SPLASH! I thought it was Zia but I realized it was this young boy at my age who looked cute but he had some kind of aura of death that I thought was Anubis in a host but when I looked into the duat I found nothing. Then I looked around and I saw carter thank the gods at least theres one person that I know is here . "Sadie its alright your fine" carter said "whats the propechy I said everyone stared at me like I was a time bomb waiting to explode but then this red haired girl said " guys I think its coming something big its …." She never finished it because green smoke came out of eyes,mouth,nose and ears her voice changed because it sounded raspy like a snake moving on the ground. She said:

**8 shall go on a quest to decide whether who lives who dies**

**Combined of Greece and Egypt and you might survive**

**Find the doctor and he will tell the Code**

**And you will know the deaths road**

**Three shall perish by the magicians hand**

**But five shall prevail to go to no mans land**

**And when you thought you will live tomorrow**

**You will suffer death or sorrow **

**That's it for chapter 2 if you like it please review it and pm me of OOC because I need more characters ill be sure to update soon after im done with my exams**


	3. War Games,Victory's And Sex

**This is my third chapter for my first fanfic hope you like it I still need three more characters for the main quest storyline because im running out of ideas but for this chapter I will make it in a romantic chapter Spoiler:Sadico because that's my favorite couple**

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**War Games **

After the girl said her lines the girls collapsed and was about to hit the floor when percy and nico caughter her and they set her down in the corner. "does she need help or an exorcist" I said still crept by the things she said. Annabeth was talking to herself "eight people will go then 3 people will die then the other five will go to this **No mans land** whatever the hades that is. We all became silent for 1 or 2 minutes then I broke the silence by saying "well thanks a lot and what not but me and Sadie really have to go" the horse man said "im afraid you can't since the prophecy said **combined of Greece and Eypt and you may survive** so I am guessing that your Egyptian magicians "that's great! I really want to see this place" Sadie said but she was looking at Nico like she was looking at Anubis in a romantic romeo and Juliet kind of way.(Sadie is using her death stares so I should really change the subject) When nico looked back at her he blushed and so did she I raised my eybrow with suspicions of a possible interaction between Sadie and Nico, but before I could say anything chiron told us we should get a tour of the camp nico wanted to volunteer like he was volunteering for the amazing race or something.

After the tour was over we decided that we should stay in the camp until the prophecy unfolds I was still scared about 3 people dying but Sadie looked like she was having a blast we also decided that we should stay in one of the cabins and not the big house and since horus was a war god I get to stay in the ares cabin which looked like the most dangerous cabin at camp while Sadie wanted to stay at the hade cabin which was okay for me since she liked almost everything to do with death nico was also excited at this fact.

When I arrived in the ares cabin I almost killed myself in the first two seconds by almost stepping on a land mine tripping on a tripwire almost had my head cut off shot in the stomach and poured acid on top of my body then I met Clarisse who was the leader who dropped a freaking Molotov cocktail on us at the high way she told me that if I didn't do anything useful then they would hate my forever.

At evening we where told that there was a traditional war games and was divided into two teams the Ares,Hades, Hephaestus,Apolo,Demeter verus the Athena,posiedon,nemesis,Hecate, and Aphrodite at least me and Sadie or on the same team

As the battle started Sadie and I raced towards the flag I thought it was that easy until and invisible force was about to stab Sadie when I yelled _**N-dah **_which protected sadie from the stabbing and deflected the knife backwards I then summond my horus avatar and did all the dirty work until I came face to face with percy I was going to run to get the flag but then a wave of water blocked it then a tidal wave was about to slam to us when sadie screamed with her staff _**Heh-sieh**_ which meant turn back, a surprised percy didn't even have time to blink when water crashed on him. sadie raced to the flag until a sword was going to hit her head when nico came from behind and slide tackled him and was sent tumbling down to the forest depths thanks sadie said no prob now lets win this I stayed on the front distracting them while nico and sadie plus Clarisse ran with the flag until the end when we won the game.

Then nico did something unexpected he threw sadie in his arms and they kissed right after they won the game

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

**If its your first kiss don't do it in public**

I was so angry at nico that I slapped him but when I did It felt like I slapped myself mentally I said "sorry nico" he just shrugged like it was nothing. after that moment I went back with nico holding his hands to the hades cabin we locked the door and sat down on nico's bedroom.

"what in horus was that nico!" I screamed at him but inside I felt like I wanted another kiss from him. He just blurted out "sorry" then when he looked at me like he was a cute baby jackal that reminded me of Anubis all my anger melted down to the ground "if you want to do that again don't do it in public" I said softly " "are you saying that you liked that kiss" he said with hope in his eyes .Then out of the blue my emotions and I said "well the truth is.." "Sadie theres this girl I like" "okay" I like her since we first met" "I also like this dude when we first met" then we just said in unision "I like you okay its you that I like" we took a moment what we just said and they he leaned closer and I leaned closer and we kissed in my mind I counted 1 minute 2 minutes 3 minutes then after 5 minutes we parted for air then I locked the door and said "well theres only one bed and your not that mean to let me sleep on the floor will you?" of course not "Come here" nico said dragging me into his bed and we make out in the bed and after that everything was just good times ,pleasure, a lot of moaning, kissing,hugging, and a lot of interactions and that was the .EVER

**P**

**E**

**R**

**C**

**Y**

**I** woke early and visited the Athena cabin to see annabeth after the war games last night which ended with nico kissing Sadie I was thinking of why can't I be that romantic with annabeth I knocked on the door and annabeth came to see me she had a sparkle in her eye's every time she wanted to do a prank she said "lets take a trip to the hades cabin shall we" then we and annabeth sprinted to the hades cabin carter was there too waiting for her sister to wake up he was sitting on the porch and saw us and said "guys do you know anything that happened here last night?" he asked curiously I don't know but I think I want to find out carter ran to the door and quietly said _**W'peh **_which meant open because carter told me so. Carter was the first to go inside then annabeth and lastly me we all stood at the front door our mouths agape of what we saw inside Sadie and nico were sleeping together like I mean in the same bed and we just stood there for 3 maybe 4 minutes until we were able to move and look carter looked at sadie and almost fainted if I was first I would have fainted too they where both naked sleeping cuddling each other I silently draw out a camera switched off the camera lights and took about 50 pictures of them sleeping together at different angles.

we then slowly got out of the hades cabin and went to the Dining pavilion and then we screamed oh my freaking gods! Percy whistled in aproovement "I guess nico is now a man!" "I still can't believe sadie is sleeping with a dude at 13 years of age" carter said "we should upload these on your facebook and twitter acount carter"annabeth said "Right" I said after taking a portal to Brooklyn house that carter made he ran to his desktop and upload the images on facebook twitter and commented NicoXSadie forever then he then made a portal to camp half-blood but we landed on top of the hades cabin with a big thump that was so loud everyone woke up we scrambled down the roof and made our way to our own cabins later at the afternoon we showed everyone those pictures and started a rumor of Sadie and nico and they were not happy. "Whoever did this will be cursed for his or hers entire life" nico said Sadie they also found out it was the three of us that sent those pictures I don't know what they where planning but I did not want to find out

**That's it for chapter 3 of TDoK (The Dauther of Kronos) please comment and review and if you want oc's please tell me**


	4. New Couple,New Prophecy,And New Friends

**Sorry if I have not posted anything for a long time I just got a break from my exams and I will send you guys the fourth chapter of TDok (The Daughter of Kronos) please type a review if you want more content and I will try to bring it to you guys so have fun reading**

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

**We did not do it!**

**I** woke up to nico hugging me in his bed.I thought that was a nice touch until I noticed that we were both naked. I yelped and woke Nico up as well we both jumped out of his bed and landed on the floor. What in Isis's name was I doing on your bed I guess we just slept together last night nico said while rubbing his eyes he then realized what's going on and and said holy hades! Where are my clothes! he then ran back to his bed and hide under his covers I said come on don't be shy it's just you and me I said trying not to laugh he then came out and said well if its only the two of us then we will be fine.

We then decided to put on our clothes and ran to the dining pavilion nico did look hot with a jeans and a shirt that said mess with me your going to hades while I got dressed in jeans and a camp half blood t shirt. Everyone was giggling ,laughing and whistling as we came. I then ran to find carter drinking coke with the people with the wild boar flag when we came to him. He then was us and spat out his coke and almost hit me but It hit nico instead. What the hades man this was my new shirt ! he said trying to wipe the stains from his shirt I couldn't help but laugh. Carter said so did anything special last night the other people in Carter's table were trying not to laugh at something well trying to figure it out then sis ill be waiting he said before returning to drink from his coke.I felt and hand touched my back and when I turned it was Percy and Annabeth hey guys! Annabeth said so did you do anything special. I turned to Carter he was trying not so spit out his coke again nico said nothing really just well you know ….

Everyone turned silent when nico said those words they all whispered so its all true then said a camper It was not a fake said another camper me and nico said the same exact words (which was cute) What's true and what's not fake. Carter then held out his Iphone 5 and we saw the picture it was me and nico sleeping together naked on the bottom it said **NicoXSadie** and 400 likes that was not the worst part the worst part was that it was on facebook and twitter oh ya! I forgot to put this on instagram! Then everybody laughed and started calling me di angelo . Then percy asked nico the question so did you guy's had Sex? I blushed No you damn seaweed brain I then slapped him in the face when chiron arrived his face looked worried saying "demigods and magicians there is a new prophecy from Rachel"

**A**

**N**

**N**

**A**

**B**

**E**

**T**

**H**

I never saw chiron that worried he brought Rachel on his back and she sat while green smoke came out of her eyes,nose and mouth and said :

**8 shall go on a quest to decide whether who lives who dies**

**Combined of Greece and Egypt and you might survive**

**A Son of death, daughter of love,Son of Fear, The Pharaoh, The host of Isis,Son of posiedon, Daughter of Athena and the son of fire**

**They must go south if they want to find the daughter of time**

**They will find the one they call a liar**

**And must beat the comfort that they desire**

Then she fell of chiron's back and percy caught her and set her down by the corner.

"Well we know atleast 5 people going on this quest" chiron was looking at me ,Percy, Nico, Carter, and Sadie. "But the other 3" I said Nico then said "A daughter of love is maybe Aphrodite or maybe Eros" "Eros probably because Aphrodite children hate quests" I said "well lets find Angela" percy said "Carter you know where the Hephaestus cabin is don't you ?" Carter nodded and said "come on sis let's find the son of fire" "I will go to find Ryan" Nico said and he disappeared into the shadows.

Me and percy went to the eros cabin which was similar to the Aphrodite cabin except there was no perfume smell and it looked more calm and peaceful. Since eros was the minor god of love they can make love with anyone even their own sibling's (which was kind of gross) the children of eros have this aura of love that you want to love them and make out with them immediately. When we entered we saw a couple making out in the corner and I tried to push down my feeling's for percy until we reached Angela Parker. She was cleaning her bed when we came in "Angela we need to talk" percy said "oh is it because your in love with me ? damn these eros powers" "no its not that well we need you for a quest" I said "a quest sure, But what kind of quest? Anyway I will be ready after I finish cleaning my bed" "good" percy said and we walked out of the eros cabin waiting for the reast of the 5 other members of our little quest

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

The Hephaestus cabin was all mechanical when we opened the door there was this girl who looked like she never took a break working in a garage for 10 years we asked who was the Hephaestus cabin leader and she said "down here" and went down a flight of stairs where the workshop was at she then pointed to a 17 year old 2 years older than me I then went to him and said "um excuse me but we need to talk privately" he turned around wielding a bronze sword and a knife with a mask that looked like the mask from Friday the 13th but thankfully he took off the mask and said "sure lets go to my place" we then followed and Sadie whispered to me "gods he is hot but not as hot as nico" I just smiled at that comment.

We then went to his cabin room and locked the door before i said anything he said "so what's the problem broken sword, need a new one, want to become a robot?" I was confused at the last prt but Sadie said "listen we need you on our quest" his face turned gray and his silver eyes stared at me intently "no" he said I stepped in and said "listen theres trouble going on and theres this prophecy that has you in it so are you coming or not?" he turned to me and said "a child of Hephaestus has never been on a quest this dangerous since beckandorf…."We didn't know who beckandorf was so we just stared at him "oh you don't know do you? Well let me tell you the story see the titan lord of time called Kronos was going to destroy western civilization and he was riding on a ship when percy and beckandorf blew it up but beckandorf didn't make it." I connected the dot's together "wait a minute you said kronos was the god of time?" "Titan" he corrected they ruled before the god's "so that's what it meant !" Sadie stared at me weirdly like she always's has in my life and I said "Kronos has a daughter and we need to save her!" "you need to help us" I said "this is for beckandorf" "for beckandorf" he said slowly then he smiled "fine I will go with you but I need to get my gear and weapon's" he ran to the workshop and came back 2 minutes later with a leather jacket that read N7 a white shirt, with jeans and black dual pistols at his holster. "well what are we waiting for lets go" and we ran out of the Hephaestus cabin

**This is chapter 4 for TDok and I won't be submitting another chapter till Tuesday because that's my final exam date enjoy chapter 4 and please review for this chapter.**


	5. Fear,Love, and Star Wars reference

**The daughter of Kronos chapter 5**

**This is my fifth capter for my first fanfic I hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think I am still trying to find a freaking beta to examine my work but no such luck. I am sorry if I misspell any word's or character (not ooc's) name's PJO and TKC belong to rick riordan I own nothing but my plot and ooc's. Ps: BTW I am done with my exams so I hope I can update day to day Enjoy reading! **

**N**

**I**

**C**

**O**

Finding Ryan was easy because he always has this fear aura that everybody is afraid off except me, Angela, and Percy so technically I am Ryan's one out of three friends in Camp Half-Blood. He sat on the porch of his cabin which was decorated to look on what you fear the most in your life but I try not to concentrate on that so I then went to see Ryan. He looked alright despite the fact he has only one friend in an entire camp, his parent's are dead, and everybody is afraid of him. When he saw me he grinned at me and ask me to sit down next to him he said "hey man how's it going you dad still messing with you ?" "still the same I guess" I replied. "Listen can you do me a favor ?" I asked "sure depends on the favor" he replied "the thing is…. Do you want to go on a quest with me ?" "sure I guess I could always's use the challenge" he replied with such cockiness I thought it was going to be easy to persuade him but I warned him "don't forget about your fatal flaw Ryan" "Okay okay so what's the quest about" "Well we are going to find Kronos kid and take her back here" "sound's easy" he shrugged "with six other people to help us" I said he then lost all happiness and said gloomily "why 6 more people ?" he complained to me. I guess when you have just one person that care's about you it's not easy to be in a group especially with 8 people "don't worry Chris and Angela are coming with us so are Percy and Annabeth" I said to persuade him he always feel safe when Percy is around "Well if Angela is on the quest then maybe…" he didn't finish the thought I knew he had a big secret crush on Angela since he first saw her but I shrugged it off because almost everybody who has not have a boyfriend/girlfriend will fall in love with a child of Eros at some point ,But I can see that Ryan was desperately trying to get her attention like when he tried giving her roses when it was her birthday and (sorry getting off track).He then asked me "what about the other 2 members you said there were 8 people" "do you remember the new comers Carter and Sadie Kane ?,well they are on the quest too and BTW respect Carter because he is a king of the Egyptian's and he looks like he fears nothing maybe he does not fear you." He sighed liked he wish it did happened I then asked again "are you coming or not ?" he said in a hopeful voice "I'm going just to try to impress Angela" "thank you and I will owe you one" I said grateful at his decision. I then told him to meet at the big house at 6 pm. I checked my Rolex watch it was 5 pm enough time to tell the other's to meet at the big house at 6 and eat some snack's.

After I told everyone where we were supposed to meet I traveled there on foot (shadow-traveling is hard you know!). when I arrived I saw Carter,Sadie,Chris, and Ryan. Carter was talking to Ryan which made Ryan extremely happy ,Chris was fiddling with his Platinum/Steel Walther PP and was shooting at chiron's party ponies t-shirt . Angela,Percy, and Annabeth were not here even after I told them to be here I waited until they arrived 5 minutes later percy had lipstick on his cheek and Annabeth's hair was messy I raised my eyebrow in suspicion of this turn of events and they saw me "hi sorry we are late" percy said with no forgiveness in his words finally chiron came into the room "everyone sit down and Chris stop shooting my t-shirt" he said in a stern voice which Chris stopped shooting and everybody sit down around the ping pong table "are you aware why are you here and what you should do ?" chiron asked and everybody nodded " well then I already gave you a ride,money,and new clothes to blend in" "hold up are you saying that my N7 jacket sucks ?" Chris was asking in a sad tone "no Chris I believe not everybody knows that the leather jacket is a collection item and if it were damaged on the quest then it would be.." "right got it sorry for interrupting" he said quickly and shut up. "well then I guess the meeting is over good luck and stay alive" and he trotted back into his room.

"well that was interesting but aren't we supposed to have a prophecy ?" said Chris happily " well we do " said Annabeth and she recited the prophecy:

8 shall go on a quest to decide whether who lives who dies

Combined of Greece and Egypt and you might survive

A Son of death, daughter of love,Son of Fear, The Pharaoh, The host of Isis,Son of posiedon, Daughter of Athena and the son of fire

They must go south if they want to find the daughter of time

They will find the one they call a liar

And must beat the comfort that they desire

"Or the other prophecy that was the first we heard" I said and I recited the words:

8 shall go on a quest to decide whether who lives who dies

Combined of Greece and Egypt and you might survive

Find the doctor and he will tell the Code

And you will know the deaths road

Three shall perish by the magicians hand

But five shall prevail to go to no mans land

And when you thought you will live tomorrow

You will suffer death or sorrow

"well the one that Annabeth said describes the people going on the quest" said Carter "but the one Nico said tell's us were we can find her maybe in no mans land" said Ryan "but the one Annabeth said tells us to go south which at least is a good clue" said Percy "but the one Nico said tells us that 3 of us are going to die" said Chris "and the one Nico said tells us we need to find some sort of doctor that tells us a code of some kind" said Sadie "except the one that Annabeth told us was that there was a liar in the group" I said " "I like the one that Annabeth said" Angela said "agreed" said Chris and Ryan. We then walked out of the big house and went to the edge of border's of Camp Half-Blood where a limo was waiting at the edge of the road "Awesome man did Chiron ordered this ?" Chirs said excitedly "nope I did" said a voice coming from behind I tried to grab my sword but Chris was faster, he took out his pistols and shot at the sound of the voice but it just laughed "isn't that rude to shoot at a person who help's you" said the voice the smoke then dissipated and revealed a boy age 16 with two set's of eye colour gold and silver. "horus good timing" said Carter and gave him a fist bump "whore who?" I said and Carter just sighed "Horus is the Egyptian god of war" "oh ok" I said because I did not want to anger any more war gods for my entire lifetime"anyway thank's for the ride so if you don't mind if I drive ?" said Sadie "NO WAY !" said a protesting Anabeth she's 13 year's old for gods sake "she did had sex at 13 year's old" said Percy "What!" said Angela,Chris, and Ryan at the same time "It..It…IT WAS NOT SEX! IT WAS SOMETHING ELSE I DON'T KNOW! GAH!" Sadie shouted "Guy's stop arguing" said Chris who's hand was inch by inch getting closer to his gun.I thought this would be a full fledge fight until Chris finally he couldn't take it anymore I guess and he grab the gun and shot it in the air saying "STOP ARGUING!" then everyone went silent. " we haven't even gone out of camp half blood and we are fighting over a freaking limo come on!" "now let's go into the limo shall we?" said Ryan "and by the way I'm driving" Angela said who was already beside the limo and was waiting to enter while we were fighting "Clever girl" said Ryan with love in his eye's I just said the most reasonable thing in that situation "I call shotgun!" and I ran and everybody else followed me

**Hope this is enough to satisfy you and thanks for reading my fanfic it means a lot to me**

**A**

**G**

**E**

**L**

**A**

I thought a limo was never this big. I looked like a huge mansion in it with colorful Egyptian hieroglyphs,a hot tub,blu ray disc's in the back,and auto-driving."So where do we go now ?" I asked as I buckled my seat belt. "we need to go to JFK airport" Horus said while reclining in the sofa "Please not JFK" said Percy with a worried tone, I remembered that Percy hated the sky's because it was Zeus territory. "how about we ride in the limo to JFK then you can use blackjack to go wherever we need to go" I then turned on the ignition and the car purred like a cat. "And by the way don't go to fast because this thing can go about as fast as a speeding rocket which is ….." Horus never finished the sentence because I slammed my foot on the gas and everybody except Horus and me jolted to the back when I looked back Percy was holding Annabeth's hand Nico and Sadie were In the hot tub there clothes soaking wet Chris and Ryan were calmly sitting in relaxation because they actually wore seatbelt' I looked at Ryan's face his face was shining with excitement and adrenaline my heart skipped a beat when he looked at me with those blood red eye's of his. I had a crush on Ryan since I met him I thought it was just the power of Eros but the power make's people fall in love with me not the other way around so I knew I was in love with him. But I can't risk a relationship when everybody whose single wants to make out with me if they see me but my heart just couldn't take that. I then tried to focus on my driving, on the way to JFK I almost hit 10 pedestrian's almost flipped over 2 time's and almost crashed the car 15 time' then finally reached JFK airport when I looked back Chis and Ryan were talking in the back laughing like crazy Percy and Annabeth's face were priceless as they were terrified and shocked on the situation ,Nico and Sadie were still in the hot tub holding hands and trying to get out of the tub, When I saw Horus he changed his form into a white man with a grey suit and sunglasses hiding the golden and silver eye's. we then exited the limo and when we all got out Horus pressed a key from a key and it drove off by itself. "So thanks Horus for the ride and everything" I said. "So Horus why are we here exactly ?" said a curious Carter who was looking at Horus like he had something behind his sleeve. "Well it is because you need to find or as you would call him " said a boring Horus. I then remembered the part from the prophecy about a doctor and I said "wasn't there some mentioning of a doctor and him telling us a code" "good thinking Angela" said Ryan clearly impressed of what I just said I blushed and he blushed too when I looked at him or was I hallucinating but before I said anything Horus said "well off I go I can't help you from here so go find " and he turned into a falcon and disappeared into the sky "great your war god was kind of a puss Carter" said Percy "do you seriously want to meet my father" Carter said as he was taking his sword from thin air "why is he going to give us punishment for god abuse" said Nico but Sadie slapped in the face for that comment "Nope, because the god of the dead is my father" said Carter in a not so menacing tone "so let me guess, your dad is Darth Vader and your Luke Skywalker" Percy said and laughed at that comment we were laughing until we hear a voice from behind "Lord and Lady Kane I guess you brought some friends we turned around and I wanted to run for my life

**That is the end for chapter five of the daughter of kronos review,favorite,and follow**


	6. Airports,Axe Men, and a New Country

**This is my chapter six of my first fanfic like,follow,review and enjoy **

**A**

**N**

**G**

**E**

**L**

**A**

**I **turned and there was a man in a silver suit looking completely human except he replaced his head with an axe. "hello Lord and Lady Kane" hummed the axe headed man I didn't how he talked but I did not want to find out. "bloodstained blade" said Carter with such venom I realized that they were enemies "its such a honor meeting Lord and Lady Kane again" hummed Bloodstained Blade, Sadie pulled her staff from thin air,Percy uncapped Riptide,Annabeth took out her bronze knife,Ryan took out his double bladed sword,Chris took his guns out of their holsters,Nico got his sword,Carter summoned his sword , and I took out my bronze battle knives and I said "you can't win against us axe head" "who said I was fighting you miss, I am trying to eliminate " "Not a chance" Sadie growled "oh but its too late thinks he is on his way to a senate meeting but he is actually going into a trap" hummed bloodstained blade "we"ll see about that axe head" Nico said and he charged at him we then followed but Nico said "me,Annabeth and Percy will take care of this you guys find !" "but you don't know how to fight him" Carter protested but I nodded and ran inside the airport dragging Carter with Sadie,Chris, and Ryan following us.

I always went to JFK when I was I kid so I was not surprised on how huge it was but the rest except Carter were mouths agape staring at the airport, "um guys we need to find !" yelled Carter which snapped them out of their trance and Sadie said "let's split up I'll go with Carter,Chris you go alone, and Angela you're with Ryan" my hopes were raised now im with Ryan but I reminded myself that we are on a dangerous mission. "right off we go" I said and then we split up I followed Ryan until we reached the gate (Ryan scared off the security guards) we then asked if they knew a man with the name Claymore and they said he is on boarding right now. We then IM Carter,Sadie,and Chris and went to the boarding room we then met up there and chris asked " so wheres Percy,Nico, and Annabeth ?" I then spotted three figures running towards us Nico had his black shirt torn to pieces,Annabeth's jeans had holes in them and percy had his sleeves cut off "I admit it was a bad idea but we killed him" said Percy with a tired face. "but the good news is that we found were is and he is here with his son" I said "wait a minute I read Claymores biography on the way to the airport and he has no son" said Ryan "then that means.." I never finished the sentence because a voice shouted "KANE!" and I knew it was the bloodstained blade "we need to find right now!" Chris said taking out his guns, I started looking around desperately until I saw a middle aged man in a tuxedo with a little boy with a golden sword on his side I pointed to their direction and said "look there they are!" I ran to them and everyone else followed when the man looked at me he looked terrified and he said "Alabaster we have some company" the boy drew his golden sword and said "That's him that's Percy Jackson" I didn't knew Percy would be that famous until I said "hey Percy you know this kid ?" "never seen him in my life" said Percy "that aura I know it he must be a son of Hecate" said Ryan as he was trying tocatch his breath after running a lot "okay listen their will be someone trying to kill you so you need to go with us right now" "excuse me but I don't want to go anywhere with you" he said in a disgusted voice "good don't trust Percy Jackson he killed my people" "Hey what did I do to you kid!" Percy said in a defensive tone "don't know me eh, you don't remember me on the princess Andromeda the kid who you told to get off the ship! Well I listened to you and my brother's and sister's died there!" he said almost crying Percy looked liked he just saw death in his eyes and he was about to die "Listen I don't know you but you have to trust us im sorry your family died but what matters most is that you need to keep safe from this monster which is coming to us right about …. Now!" I said in a calming and soothing voice "KANE!" the voice said getting closer and then I saw bloodstained blade coming in the hallway with slash wounds but he didn't seem affected by them the kid saw the and said "they might be our only chance of surviving I suggest we go to a safe location" "agreed" said the doctor he turned to us and said "hold my hand and hold everyones hand" he lend me his arm and I took it and we formed a small circle of ten people and I hear the kid saying some magic and I saw bloodstained blade running towards us and I said "kid do you voodoo magic faster" and he said "im trying to concentrate!" and then a hole appeared below us and sucked us in. it felt like I was in a never ending free fall which did not set well for my stomach we then landed on the pavement in some city which hurt a lot I then looked up and saw a tower with flames wrapped in gold foil. Carter groaned "first things first that was not cool and second of all where are we?" the kid stood up and said "its time I introduced my self to you all, my name is Alabaster Torrington and welcome to Indonesia" I then passed out from exhaustion and pain


	7. The reason demigods hate schools

**This is my chapter 7 of my fanfic I am sorry for not updating for a while but I will try to update ASAP. And I also want to make ground rules of my storyline ( and Walt/Sadie and Anubis are not a couple just friends gods of ancient Egypt did not leave the earth after Apophis got his shadow execration. I do not own PJO or TKC, they belong to Rick Riordan I own the plot and Ooc, enjoy,review and follow!**

**C**

**H**

**R**

**I**

**S**

Being in a foreign country and not understanding its language is a pain in the ass. Every time we ask someone for directions, they just laugh at us and call us "_Turis Bego"; _whatever in Hades that means. I personally blamed Alabaster, I mean seriously; he had his concentration and why did he send us to Indonesia, we don't even know what city, state, or what continent we are in. And to make things worse, Angela passed out after we teleported here. Dragging Angela around in the park would raise suspicions, so we just put her on the bench and waited for her to wake up.

"Alabaster, what city are we in?" said Ryan with anger in his face. "According to the people we ask- we are at the national monument or as the local people call it "_Monas"; _my guess we are in a city known as Jakarta" said Alabaster. "We should find means of transportation and fast! Before more monsters find us" said Carter looking left to right with worries on his face. We look for a kind of transportation but Sadie and Nico wanted to stay and guard Angela; which I thought it was an excuse so they could make out or something. Trust me, finding a taxi near the national monument was harder than it looks. We finally got one after Percy got crashed by a taxi cab but luckily he still have that Achilles heel so he was fine. We had to drag Angela into the taxi until we realized that the taxi can only fit four people, so we ordered another one.

Percy, Ryan, Annabeth and I in the first cab while Nico, Sadie, Carter, and Angela in the other one. Alabaster summoned a Humvee for himself and . Alabaster can bend the mist into thinking that we were average school kids while Alabaster asked the driver some questions. "We are average school kids and please deliver us to the last school you have been" Alabaster said to our taxi driver and he nodded, like he understood and he drove off the cab. The cab behind us must have been told to follow us too because they were right on out tail with Alabaster right behind them. I didn't knew where the driver was taking us until we stopped in front of a building which looked like a school - so I guessed, Alabaster got his mist bending trick right. We went out of the cab and I saw the sign, that must be the school name with the writing: "**Sekolah Harapan Bangsa"**. There were security guards in front of the door who looked at us suspiciously until Alabaster waved his hand then they looked at us like we were late for school and they opened the entrance door. I thought of carrying Angela to the school, luckily she woke up from her sleep. We went inside into the receptionist room and realize we were all inside. The door locked itself and we were trapped inside, suddenly a cat-like voice from behind us said "Sadie and Carter Kane aren't you going to let me help you?"

We turned around and found ourselves facing a cat like woman with a gym suit. I grab my guns from my holster and I was going to shoot her until Sadie yelled "Chris stop!" I stopped abruptly and almost shot her before I holstered my guns back again "Bast, what are you doing here exactly ?" said Sadie who was rather confused. "Who is this woman ?" Nico said with such curiosity. "Let me introduce myself, I am Bast, goddess of cats. Nice to meet you" she said. "Can you help us on this quest, Bast, because Horus did help us before in America" Sadie said. "Well, that's why I'm here…. to help you. Now, there were things you should know. First, you need to know that the daughter of the Time Lord is in this school, secondly there are either 3 more magicians or demigods in this school. So you have to find them because they are important to the quest" said Bast, as she was looking at Nico suspiciously"and by the way, is that your boyfriend ?" Bast said as she pointed to Nico and gazed to Sadie. "NO! I MEAN NOT BOYFRIEND, BUT FRIEND-FRIEND JUST NORMAL FRIENDS RIGHT!?" Sadie said, screaming but she blushed after saying that. "Anyway, before I go, the daughter of Time and the 3 suspecting magicians are in Gr.7", Bast said as she was walking out the door. "Wait….. that's it? You're not going to help us further?" I yelled. "Quit that tone before I turn you into a feline young man" said Bast and she disappeared.

"Well, that's helpful" said Claymore as he was wiping off dirt from his suit. "Well we should take Bast's advice so let's go to Gr.7", Alabaster said. We walked down the hallway where some staff members were looking at us, but Alabaster bended the mist so they would not notice us. I guess it was lunch time because the students were eating in the canteen area. We asked the students where are and they said they were playing upstairs in their classroom.

We went upstairs and found the classroom. It looked like perfectly fine, except with three people on the computer playing and screaming at each other, which was kind of disturbing.

Before I said anything, the kid in the middle said, "Karina close the freaking door before I bust your head with it!" I closed the door and he said, "Thank you Karina, maybe you're not such a …", he never completed the sentence because he hit his hands on the table saying "Damn it Andrew, your such a douche!" he turned around and with a shocked expression said, "Wait, you're not Karina, then who the hell are you ?". He looked twelve years old, he wore a Chelsea 2012/2013 alternate kit (I know because I watch football a lot) and wore a black Adidas sports jacket and wore dark blue jeans. Then he pointed at my dual pistols saying "The Walther PP! Dude that's illegal in Indonesia, man!" he said while standing up saying "My name is Terence, who are you ?". I introduced everyone and said "So, who are the other two playing?" "Oh, that's Andrew and Oscar" he said plainly. "It's a coincidence, since that all four of our parents are divorced and well… since Miranda my adopted sister is not here, so there're only three of us". I stared at him, thinking that he, Andrew, and Oscar might be the demigods. We need to find but Miranda might be Kronos's kid. "So, what type of things you like to do, Terence ?" said Angela. "Well, I like to play a lot of action games mostly zombie action game's like left 4 dead dead rising 2 left 4 dead 2, listen to Coldplay songs, read Greek mythology, think of some violent ways to kill zombies and that sort of stuff" Percy whispered into my ear saying "Definitely Child of Ares" "I heard that Peter or what was your name again and why did you call me a son of a war god of ancient Greece?" Terence said "well the thing is that the gods of Ancient Greece are still alive and they are not myths and sometimes the gods have children with mortals and have half-god half-human children called demigods and that is what you are a child of the Ares,the god of war" said Annabeth "then that means that me,Andrew,Oscar, and Miranda are all children of the gods ? that is SO COOL!" he said jumping up and down "hey Terence what are you doing can you shut up im trying to find Oscar!" said Andrew "dude you don't understand we are children of the gods of ancient Greece man that is so awesome!" "are you joking again Terence because this is not funny" said Oscar "but I'm serious Oscar these guys told me so" as Terence pointed at our direction but before I could tell them the truth the wall exploded and revealed a skinny man with 80's hair style, hawkish nose, heavy lidded eyes, and he said "miss me ?" "so who is this guy" Angela asked and Sadie said "Setne, the most dangerous magician of all time"

**A**

**N**

**N**

**A**

**B**

**E**

**T**

**H**

Whoever was this dude, he looked so skinny I thought one punch would knock him out but he had just exploded a freaking wall so I kept my thoughts to myself. "Demigods and magicians, so hopeful and full of pride after seeing a huge accomplishment but so easy to crush any resistance" said Setne in his Egyptian accent. "Terence get your friends out of here we got this !" Terence nodded and said "Andrew! Oscar! we got to go right now!" they got out of their seats and bolted to the door and as soon as they left the door was locked, Percy tried to open the door but it electrified him with about 100 mega volts but luckily he gotten used of being shocked thanks to Thalia but he still got unconscious. "so what can this skinny old fag do anyway ?" Ryan said "what can I do ? I can do this" he flicked his hand and Ryan was hurled to the lockers and slammed them with such force that they were cut in half. Angela screamed and hurled her throwing knives at Setne, personally I seen Angela throw her knives at camp half-blood and she was pretty good at it until I saw Setne caught the knives and sent it hurtling back at Angela I then tackled her down so she didn't get hit by her own knives and she said "thanks !" she then stand up and ran to Ryan's aid (how cute) that just means that its me,Carter,Sadie, and Chris versus Setne as he knocked out Percy and Ryan we have to fight hard.

Carter summoned his sword from the duat but Setne just chuckled and said some magic words and his sword flew out the window and Sadie got her staff but Setne burned it with magic. I hoped it would return to him like Riptide did for Percy but we don't have time to wait or else he is going to go after Terence and his friends and that's when Alabaster becomes at least _useful_ in this entire quest he blast Setne with some magic orbs and sends him out of a window and into a street were he got ran over by a bus, I then checked on Percy and thank the gods that he was fine and he woke up after I slapped him, Ryan was okay since he was given a bag full of ambrosia and luckily he didn't burn up.

I then said "we need to find Terence and his friends soon plus we need to find Kronos kid" "your right but Annabeth we don't know were they all are" said Carter "I do" said Chris holding a piece of paper with scribbly writing that said "_me and my friends are at the front gate of school meet me there –Terence"_ "well now we know where they are lets go" said Percy and then we ran to the front gate where they were waiting for us. "Thank God you came guys this is the dudes who I have been talking about and I'm not joking they are children of God" Terence said. Diego looked like one of those kids who wanted to beat the living Hades out of you he was taller than Terence wearing a black polo shirt and jeans while Oscar was shorter than Terence and he looked like a baby wearing sunglasses,a black hat,grey shirt, and trousers "um correction it is Gods not God" I said "In greek mythology there are twelve Olympian Gods on mount Olympus in Greece right, Annabeth ?" Terence asked "that is correct although I need to say that mount Olympus is now on top of the empire state building" Percy said "you're joking right ?" Oscar said we then saw Setne again and he looked angry because one he has anger on his face second every time he took a step forward the ground cracked beneath him Setne chuckled "you won't kill me that easily" Chris started shooting at Setne but he seems to have a magical barrier that deflects the bullets. Percy charged forward and as he looked like he hit Setne he seemed to miss every time he strike's. I then saw Ryan using his fear power with Nico raising the dead with undead skeletons around him. Oscar screamed when he saw the skeletons but I was fascinated on how Ryan uses his fear power it looks like he just concentrates on the person and he see's into their mind on what they fear and makes it come true but it takes a lot of power from him but for now it doesn't seem to be working. Then I saw the event that put us in a lot of trouble he grabbed and slammed him into the wall and I knew he was mortal so I was horrified , I then remembered a line from the phrophecy "Three shall die from the magicians hand" Claymore was unconscious and Setne was a magician Sadie said….. so I wondered who will live and who will die ?

**Thank you all for seeing and reviewing this fanfic it REALLY means a lot to me please tell me my mistakes and don't forget to review comment and follow me or the story! **


	8. I get a metal stick

**Hope you enjoy chapter 8! :) this is all I can write for this week**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**N**

**C**

**E**

**F**reaky Stuff was happening and me and my friends were just staring at the weird and bizarre battle that was going on. Skeletons rose from the dead, gun are being shot, knives are being thrown swords clash orbs of light being cast and that was just the beginning. The dude in the coat was slammed into the wall which such force I thought he was dead instantly but however he seemed to survive the impact but I know that with that much force you can break bones and other vital organs.

The skinny dude then looked at us and from his facial expression I could tell he wanted us dead or worse, luckily the other guys finally broken his invisible barrier that was deflecting all of their attacks but they seem too worn out to continue and so I grab my friends smashed a car window with a rock got in the car and drove it straight at the skinny dude and I actually worked until I smashed the car into a pillar and I was knocked unconscious,Then I had the strangest dream of my life.

I was standing in the middle of what seems to be a throne room but there was just not one throne but twelve throne all together I then thought about what Annabeth said about the twelve greek gods on mount Olympus and I was either seeing a vision or just plain crazy. Then I started to notice that now there were people sitting on the thrones and one dude who looked like Horatio Caine from CSI: Miami but way cooler got out of his throne and started to walk to me but as he was getting closer I had this feeling every time I want to get in a fight the anger,the pressure,the confidence was all in this guys posture and I have a feeling that I was not going to like what he is planning to give me. he then gave me an iron stick for some reason but he looked at me like this the iron stick is very special in some way he finally talked saying "You have to return to your petty friends and save their sorry lives" I looked at him saying "with a stick? Why can't you give me something useful" that's where I made my first demigod mistake because the dude took off his sunglases and revealed mini balls of flames where his eyeballs should have been he then said "don't you argue or disappoint me or else.." he let the threat hang in the air and I woke up again.

"Finally you woke up" Andrew said to me ass I got up from my seat and I looked around and scanned the environment I still had the metal stick for some reason it changed into a silver beetle necklace which is dangling on my neck right now I don't know why it changed into a strange bug but the british girl spoke "that's a scarab and my names Sadie by the way" I then said "thank you Sadie for the information but the what the hell happened when I was passed out ?"Oscar told me what happened after I passed out they carried my unconscious body out of the car, put me in the rv, and drove off. I then asked all of their names and then asked "what about is he still you know "alive"?" Angela said in the back saying "he critically injured and I don't have any healing techniques plus hes a mortal so he can't take ambrosia or nectar" "rambosia?" Oscar asked "its am-bro-sia" Chris said like it was that simple. I then remembered the dream about the dude giving me a metal stick and decided to tell them about it my school friends where horrified and confused while my new friends seem to nod like they understand what im going through "dreaming is part of demigod process and this metal stick might help you in the future even its from Ares" Percy said the name _Ares_ like he had some personal grudge but I decided not to ask Percy about it but then I told them "we need to pick up Miranda!" "relax Andrew told them where your home address is" Oscar said "but they don't know where to go they are tourists for God sake" I said thinking about my sister and if she is ok "I can teleport you to her if you want but it will be a tiring process" Nico said and I said "Forget being tired I just got a metal stick, almost being killed, and driven off to the middle of nowhere yeah im fine of being tired" "ok you asked for it" he then touched my shoulder and everything went black a few moments later me and Nico arrived in my front lawn my house wasn't a mansion but good enough to live in I then went inside the house and went into Miranda's room for some reason she hated my step-mom saying we are not her children and we already now but she kept saying we are not human and they once almost took her to an asylum but besides that shes very nice and kind. I then found her sleeping on her bed the tv on which is what she usually do if shes tired. I gently went beside her and gave her a little nudge on the back I know shes a light sleeper so she gets waken up easily and she did. "Terence go away im trying to sleep" she said groggily I then said "you remember when you talked to me that we are not human well how about I have proof of it so you want to come?" she then instantly got out of her bed saying "hell yeah!" we then walked out of the room and found nico watching Fox movies premium showing "cabin in the woods" I then told Nico to get up but before I could my backyard exploded in a pile of dirt and dust and what came out of it was a red skinned man with a suit and a fedora he came up saying with a devilish smile "Hello my name is Set and I've come to take the girl"

**Hope I can update sooner but school is being hell on earth for me so ill try to update in my spare time hope you enjoy! Review,like follow**


End file.
